Mud and Go Seek
Mud and Go Seek is the thirty-eighth episode of Super Mario Island. Summary A Mudbray joins Mario and co. in the hide and seek match. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Super Mario Island, which then cuts to Mario and co. sleeping in the their beds at their respective huts as a couple of eerie voices begin to speak and tease them, making them wake up surprised. However, the voices turn into a shout by Shinx and Rockruff, who were pulling a wake up prank to awaken their pals. Mario and his friends come out of their huts to see Rockruff and Shinx laughing their heads off. All of the gang complain about Rockruff and Shinx awakening them at the crack of dawn (6 am) and Rockruff and Shinx gleefully announce that it's breakfast time at Playa Des Awesomeness. Feeling hungry, Mario and friends follow Rockruff and Shinx to Playa Des Awesomeness. Once at Playa Des Awesomeness, Rockruff, Shinx and the gang meet up with a Mudbray, who happily greets them as she waves one of her front hooves. While Mario and the others greet Mudbray back, Hammer Bro says that Mudbray is kinda cool. After Mudbray introduces herself, the gang has breakfast. Suddenly, Rockruff says the gang should have an eating contest to see who can finish their breakfast and everyone else agrees. Pom Pom finishes her breakfast first and Shinx declares her the winner. Bowser Jr. and Monty Mole then start a fight after Bowser Jr. finishes his breakfast after Pom Pom. After breakfast, Shinx tells the gang that they're going to have hide and seek match with Pom Pom being the seeker. The last one found gets the gold medal at the awards ceremony and everyone (except Monty Mole and Bowser Jr., who are fighting) gets excited. Before the match begins, Rockruff and Shinx tell Bowser Jr. and Monty Mole to stop fighting each other and they obey as they forgive each other. Everyone else, including Rockruff and Shinx, go outside to hide while Pom Pom stays at Playa Des Awesomeness for 100 seconds. As time counts down for Pom Pom, Mario and the others find great hiding places. While trying to find a place to hide, Flygon trips over Bob-omb, who was hiding in the ground, and tells him he has to try harder if he wants to avoid being found by Pom Pom. Bob-omb, taking Flygon's advice, runs away in terror and Flygon predicts in the confessional that Bob-omb is gonna be a goner. Hammer Bro hides behind a hedge and tries to get Flygon to hide with him but she ignores him and hides in the leaves of a tree. A few moments later, Shy Guy finds a brown rock and hides behind it. However, the rock turns out to be Mudbray, who tells Shy Guy to hide somewhere else. Shy Guy gets a bit hesitant but agrees and tries to find another place to hide. 100 seconds later, Pom Pom emerges from Playa Des Awesomeness and starts searching for her friends. Shy Guy quickly finds a small tree and hides behind it. Pom Pom finds Shy Guy and tags him. Pom Pom and Shy Guy go look for the others. Meanwhile, Rockruff is hidden in a rock pile, trying her best to not give herself away. Shinx, hiding in a tree stump, looks at her friend and giggles. Rockruff tells her to stop giggling at her and Shinx stops. Back at Shy Guy and Pom Pom, the duo have found most of the gang but they're forgetting Mudbray, Hammer Bro., Flygon, Rockruff and Shinx. Shy Guy gets bored and decides to give up. Seeing this, Pom Pom motivates Shy Guy to never give up and Shy Guy agrees. Soon after, the two spot a brown rock and Pom Pom, wondering if the rock is ticklish, starts tickling the rock. Once again, the rock is actually Mudbray, who appears to be ticklish. Mudbray laughs and says "Aww shucks! You found me!". Back with Rockruff, she begins to shiver from the cold rocks in the rock pile but she's not making a sound. Suddenly, Shinx feels something tickling her nose and sneezes, flinging her out of the tree stump and onto Rockruff. Pom Pom, Shy Guy and the others see this and find Rockruff and Shinx. Flygon and Hammer Bro. are the only two players left for Pom Pom and the others to find; with Hammer Bro. still hiding behind a hedge and Flygon still hiding in the tree leaves. Pom Pom and the rest of the gang look everywhere but can't find Flygon nor Hammer Bro. Suddenly, one of Hammer Bro.'s hammers pop out of his Hammer belt and Hammer Bro. comes out of hiding spot to retrieve it. The hammer lands in Pom Pom's hands and Hammer Bro. asks for his hammer back. Pom Pom gives Hammer Bro. his hammer and tells him that he's found, causing him to say "Aww nuts!". Once Hammer Bro. is found, Rockruff declares that the game is over and Flygon wins the match. Before she and Shinx leave, Rockruff tells the others to head to Playa Des Awesomeness because it's lunch time, exciting them. Flygon hears that the game is over and jumps out of her hiding place, thus accidentally landing on the others. At the awards ceremony, the gang has eaten food and Rockruff gives Goomba a bronze medal, Mario a purple trophy (much to his dismay), Yoshi a purple medal (much to his mental disappointment) and Hammer Bro a silver medal (much to his excitement). It's now a fight between Bowser Jr. and Monty Mole to see who's going to get the silver trophy and who's going to get the bronze trophy, making everyone tie break vote. In the confessional, Mudbray says that Mario is pretty nice and wants to be friends with him, while Bowser Jr. says that he's getting the silver trophy and Monty Mole says he's getting the silver trophy because Jr. is nothing compared to him. After checking the tire breaker votes, Rockruff declares that Bowser Jr. is getting the bronze trophy as a result of Monty Mole voting for himself. Bowser Jr. gets angry at Monty Mole and pounces on him, starting another fight between the two. Flygon tells Hammer Bro. that they can be friends and Hammer Bro. agrees. Suddenly, Flygon puts Hammer Bro.'s belly on her lap and starts tickling him. Hammer Bro. laughs and says "You're good but let me show you how a pro does it!". Hammer Bro. pounces on Flygon and starts tickling her belly wildly, making her squeal and chortle. Quotes Eerie Voices:"Pssst! Friends, we are going to turn your dreams in even better ones. Picture yourselves on a tropical island full of Pokémon." and co. wake up surprised. *Air horn blows* Rockruff and Shinx:"PHYCE!! You're already on a tropical island full of Pokémon!" Mario and co.:"What?!" and his friends come out of their huts and see Rockruff and Shinx laughing their heads off. Rockruff and Shinx:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daisy:"What's so funny?" Rockruff:"Shinx and I just pulled a wake up prank!" Shinx:"Yeah! And you guys literally fell for it!" Rockruff and Shinx:*High five* "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _____________ at Playa Des Awesomeness, Rockruff, Shinx and the gang meet with Mudbray) Mudbray:*Waves one of her front hooves* "What's up, guys?" Mario, Rockruff, Shinx and co.:*Greet Mudbray back* "Hello!" ~Confessional~ Hammer Bro.:"Wow! Mudbray is kinda cool for a Pokémon!" ~End confessional~ _____________ Rockruff and Shinx:"Monty Mole! Bowser Jr.! Stop fighting!" Monty Mole and Bowser Jr.:"Okay!" Monty Mole:"I forgive you, Bowser Jr.!" Bowser Jr.:"I forgive you too, Monty Mole!" Rockruff:"Now that that's settled, game time!" Shinx:"Everyone but Pom Pom, let's go hide!" *Air horn blows* [Everyone else, including Shinx and Rockruff, go outside to hide while Pom Pom stays at Playa Des Awesomeness for 100 seconds. _____________ finding a place to hide, Flygon trips over Bob-omb Flygon:(Tripping) "Ahh!" *Falls on the ground face first* Bob-omb:"Oh! Sorry!" Flygon:"Mate, you'll have to try harder than that if you wanna avoid being found!" Bob-omb:(running in terror/taking Flygon's advice) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ~Confessional~ Flygon:"My prediction: Bob-omb's gonna be a goner!" ~End confessional~ _____________ Hammer Bro.:"Yo, Flygon! Wanna hide with me?" Flygon:(Ignoring Hammer Bro.) "Hmm.....where am I going to hide?" spots some tree leaves and hides in them. Flygon:"This is a great hiding spot! Pom Pom won't think of looking up here for me!" *Chuckles* Hammer Bro.:"Okay! That's a no!" _____________ Shy Guy:"Oh crap! Where I'm gonna hide? Where I'm gonna hide?" Guy spots a brown rock. Shy Guy:"That's it! I'll hide behind this brown rock! Yeah, yeah!" Guy hides behind the brown rock. However, the rock is actually Mudbray. Mudbray:"Shy! You're gonna get me found! Hide somewhere else, dude!" Shy Guy:(Hesitatied) "Ugh!" (Calms down) "Fine!" Guy tries to find another place to hide. ______________ seconds later, Pom Pom emerges from Playa Des Awesomeness Pom Pom:"Ready or not, here comes Pom Pom!!" Pom starts looking for her friends. Shy Guy finds a small tree and hides behind it. Unfortunately, Pom Pom finds Shy Guy. Pom Pom:"Haha! Gotcha, Shy Guy!" Shy Guy:"Ah man!" Pom and Shy Guy go look for the others. _____________ see Rockruff hiding in a rock pile and trying her best not to give herself away. Shinx pops her head of her hiding place (a tree stump) to see Rockruff Shinx:*giggles* Rockruff:"Shinx! Stop giggling at me!" Shinx:*stops giggling* "Sorry! Couldn't resist!" _______________ Pom and Shy Guy find most of the gang but they still need to find Mudbray, Flygon, Hammer Bro., Rockruff and Shinx. Suddenly, Shy Guy gets bored. Shy Guy:(boringly) "I'm bored! I'm gonna give up!" Pom Pom:(to Shy Guy with encouragement) "Don't give up, Shy Guy! You can do this!" Shy Guy:(confidently/taking Pom Pom's encouragement) "Okay!" after, Pom Pom and Shy Guy spot a brown rock. Pom Pom:(wondering) "I wonder if that rock's ticklish?" Pom starts tickling the rock. Once again, the rock is actually Mudbray, who appears to be ticklish Mudbray:"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Pom Pom:*stops tickling* (to Mudbray) "Got you, Mudbray!" Mudbray:"Aww shucks! You found me!" _________________ Rockruff:*shivers to the cold rocks in the rock pile* feels something tickle her nose Shinx:"Ahh.....ahhh.....ACHOO!" sneeze causes her to fling out of her tree and land onto Rockruff Rockruff:"Oww!" Shinx:"Sorry, Rockruff!" Pom and the others see this and find Rockruff and Shinx Pom Pom:"Found you two!" Rockruff and Shinx:"Oops! Hehe!" Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Mudbray. * Pom Pom is the seeker in the hide-and-seek match. * Flygon gets a gold medal in this episode. * Flygon and Hammer Bro. become friends in this episode. * Monty Mole and Bowser Jr. fight two times in this episode. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1) Category:SMI Episodes